Name and guess that cat!
by MistonDawn
Summary: This is just a guess and name that cat . Rated T cause its warriors
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I'm doing name and guess that cat! The title of thing is pretty self explanatory.**

 **Name that cat you make up a name based on the description. Guess that cat you guess that cat =3**

 **The first person to get the guess that cat right gets three points and can pm me the next cat they want, second gets two points, etc.**

 **Same with name that cat except the first person to get it right chooses the description. This is way to long XD**

Shadows,

They stretch across my past, my future to,

I didn't know my dad,

All I had was my brother and mom,

When I became a father I was happy,

That was about it,

She basically left him

I don't understand.

I died from him,

He should of never been born

 **I know that was terrible =b.**

Name that cat:

I'm a sliver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white spots. I'm a warrior who loves her clan. I'm funny, sarcastic, and I love to help in the medicine cat den.

 **That's all I have for today. Sunmist out!**

 **^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. Here are the stats from last chapter:**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan:4 points**

 **Animal4life: 3 points**

 **Oo Half Moon oO:1 point**

 **Here's the next one. The guess that cat was that cat that was talking.**

Guess that cat

She killed them

I swear she killed my kits

I mean they were found with her,

She didn't treat them

I know she would of,

It had to be her,

We exiled her

My poor kits

 **Try to guess it... :D**

Name that cat

I'm a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. I like to go on hunting portals. I'm enthusiastic, funny, serious at times, and I'm curious. I am a warrior of Windclan

 **There you go!**

 **Happy guessing!**

 **~Sunmist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! These are the point stats...**

 **Shadowskies on Lightningclan: 4**

 **Animal4life; 3**

 **Jasper the walking gay dream: 3**

 **Featherfalls' Lu!aby:3**

 **(Guest) jayfeather: 2**

 **(Guest) bear: 1**

 **Featherfalls' Lallaby won name that cat with Sunheart**

Guess that cat

I just entered starclan,

Trying to remember my death,

Battling,

I was battling cats

They were going through are territory going home.

Falling,

I was falling down,

As I was falling I look into the cats eyes as they try to grab me,

Drowning,

I plunge into the water,

Pulling me down into the black depts,

Remembering,

Remembering as a walk the endless paths of starclan.

Name that cat:

I'm a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. I'm strict, serious, and I ALWAYS follow the rules

I live in Riverclan

 **Happy guessing!**

 **-Sunmist**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bear won name that cat with Appleblaze**

 **Here's the stats**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Bear; 5**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 4**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 3**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 2**

 **Silverstar of forestclan: 2**

 **Next poem.**

Guess that cat

Its all their fault,

That's all I have to say,

They're the reason my father despised me,

They ruined my life,

Name that cat:

I'm a grey and white tortoiseshell she-cat with clear blue eyes, I'm funny, curious, experimentive, creative, and helpful, and I'm from Riverclan but now live in Thunderclan.

 **Gave a great day/night everyone**

 **Also I made a forum made Pools of the Sun if you want to check it out**

 **~Sunmist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here again!**

 **Sorry about the mix up last time, Bear, you won with Redfang not Appleblaze.**

 **The winner of this name that cat was Shadowedskies of Lightningclan with Pebblestream :)**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **(Guest)Bear: 5**

 **Silverstar if Forestclan: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 3**

 **(Guest) Jayfeather: 2**

 **Tigerlilli33456: 2**

 **Poem:**

Guess that cat,

I was testing her,

She really didn't know till the end,

She realized I only did that to test her,

She knows I'm loyal,

I'm a good warrior,

 **Sorry about the poem Sliverstar, I really didn't know what to do, :b**

Name that cat

I'm a snowy white tom with light gray stripes down my back and amber eyes. I'm caring, friendly and love my clan. (From Thunderclan)

 **See you all later!**

 **~Sunmist**


	6. 5 (fixed)

**I'm posting this chapter again(fixed)**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **(Guest)Bear: 5**

 **Silverstar if Forestclan: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 3**

 **(Guest) Jayfeather: 2**

 **Tigerlilli33456: 2**

 **Poem:**

Guess that cat,

I was testing her,

She really didn't know till the end,

She realized I only did that to test her,

She knows I'm loyal,

I'm a good warrior

I don't like those warriors though

The only come in the day

 **Sorry about the poem Sliverstar, I really didn't know what to do, :b**

Name that cat

I'm a snowy white tom with light gray stripes down my back and amber eyes. I'm caring, friendly and love my clan. (From Thunderclan)

 **See you all later!**

 **~Sunmist**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow! Last chapter only one person got it right, sorry for the confusion. The cat was Sharpclaw. :{**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream won name that cat with Snowstripe!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)Bear: 5**

 **Silverstar if Forestclan: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **(Guest) Jayfeather: 2**

 **Tigerlilli33456: 2**

 **Poem:**

You want me to make a poem about myself,

No you must be mous-brained,

You same me up in the middle of the night for THIS?!

WHY WOULD I?!

Here! Make yourself useful and go clean the elders den,

Yes, in the middle of the night

Now GO!

 **Grumpy kitty!**

Name that cat

I'm a small, black and white tom apprentice with green eyes. I'm from Windclan and I like to explore!

 **See you all later!**

 **~Sunmist**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting in a looooonnnnggg time :(**

 **Tigerlilli33456** **won name that cat with Forestpaw!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)Bear: 5**

 **Silverstar if Forestclan: 5**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Poem:**

I lost my life,

Far away from home,

In a distant land,

On a long journey,

To save the clans,

Now most of you,

Probably know who I am,

But take a guess,

I'll be waiting .

Name that cat

Im a white Shadowclan tom with large gray patches and black tabby markings. I'm easy going, funny, caring, and sometimes clumsy. Name me!

 **See you all later!**

 **~Sunmist**


	9. Chapter 8

**The cat last time was Feathertail!**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan won name that cat with Stormpelt!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **(Guest)Bear: 7**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 6**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan if currently winning by a lot!**

 **Poem:**

When I was a kit,

I never knew I was from two clans,

Even though I was a kit then,

It still shocked me when my mother,

Gave me and my sister away to Windclan,

But they came and saved us,

He came to save us,

To save me

At least I know now he loved me,

Even after I died.

 **Sorry about that poem:b**

 **Name that cat**

I'm a brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale green eyes. I like to swim and to joke around. I live in Riverclan.

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **-Sunmist**


	10. Chapter 9

**The cat last time was Willowshine!**

 **Amber star(guest) won name that cat with Amberfall!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **(Guest)Bear: 7**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 6**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **LittleGrayOwl: 2**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Poem:**

We both knew,

Very well,

That our love was forbidden,

But we continued anyway,

And it was all worth it,

Even though I died,

We had two amazing kits,

It was all worth it.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a Snowy white she-cat with two gray paws and amber eyes. I love my clan and my family.

I'm from WindClan

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **-Sunmist**


	11. Chapter 10

**The cat last time was Silverstream!**

 **LittleGrayOwl(guest) won name that cat with Silverfrost!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **(Guest)Bear: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 _ **This is one of my favorite cats so it should be supper easy to question. :3**_

 **Poem:**

Well,

I guess you could say my live was hard,

Honeyfern died went I was just an apprentice,

Not far after that Ashfur was murdered and Sol was dragged back to camp,

Then, when we were warriors,

My sister and I,

The lake dried out,

Then the tree fell in camp,

 _Then,_ we had a battle with ShadowClan,

After that my sister fell in a rabbit hole,

Then in the last battle my mother died,

 _Then Erin killed me off!*huffs*_

Well I should be very easy to guess since the author of this thing considers me her bff,

*laughs*Take that Jayfeather! Your her second fav-*you all here a loud bang*

Ow!

Yes, I know im dead but that can still hurt!

Get offff!

 **Looks like my favorite kitties are fighting again!**

 **Name that cat**

I'm a dark ginger tom with two gray paws and tailtip and amber eyes. My clan mates consider my pelt colors very weird. I'm a young Thunderclan warrior

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **-Sunmist**


	12. Chapter 11

**The cat last time was Foxleap X3!**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan won name that cat with Fireshadow!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 10**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 9**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 5**

 **dragonwritergirl112:5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **OoHalf MoonoO: 1**

 **Poem:**

The wind blows in my fur,

The mountains in my heart,

I didn't start my life up here,

But I love it now with all my heart,

The fresh snect on the breeze,

The eagles loud cry,

I love it all,

And I'll never say good bye.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a white tom with black tufts of fur that stick out on my pelt. I'm funny and have a have a great time all the time with my clan, Windclan. Give me a name!

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	13. Chapter 12

**The cat last time was Stormfur!**

 **dragonwritergirl112 won name that cat with Hareleap(good exclamation )!**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 12**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 10**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 5**

 **Featherfalls' is Depressed: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **OoHalf MoonoO: 1**

 **Poem:**

He abandoned me,

I hate him for it,

The kits were innocent,

But they got washed away,

ThunderClan was my home,

He said he'd always love me,

And me only,

But I found him with that riverclan scum.

And a got my revenge,

On their descendants,

And revenge feels good.

It feels good to kill off his family

 **Name that cat**

I'm a long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with unusually bright green eyes. I was a warrior of ThunderClan but I switched over to be with my mate. I believe that love can over come every barrier in life. Name me.

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	14. Chapter 13

**The cat last time was Mapleshade!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan won name that cat with Spottedcloud !**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 13**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose: 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies: 2**

 **OoHalf MoonoO: 1**

 **Poem:**

I died to soon,

Uncalled for,

I was the deputy of ThunderClan,

Proud and strong,

Trusting every one of my warriors,

Well I guess I was wrong,

I was struck down in battle,

By someone whom I trusted,

And now I'm in StarClan.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a black and white tom with unusually pale green eyes. I am a warrior of ThunderClan who is a bit naive and trusts anything anyone says to me. Name me

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	15. Chapter 14

**The cat last time was Redtail**

 **dragonwritergirl112 won name that cat with Swiftblaze !**

 **Thank you all for a 100 reviews! It means a lot to me! :D**

 **Stats**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 13**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 13**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 5**

 **xxRainmistxx: 4**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Poem:**

You see you 'uong on'

I have been on man' adventures in my life,

But non' were such as great as this on'.

A camp full o' cats that are new,

So man' 'oung kits to tell my stories'

It is great.

My bes' frien' died in a bat'le here.

So I won't leave.

She was snappy an' was so sad when that littl' frien' of hers died when that tree fell in here.

Remember her.

I was a rouge the' called it.

An' the' took me in.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a pale brown tom with black tabby stripes. My green and blues eyes startle so cats but I think they are fine. I was born to Windclan but would much rather be in Riverclan. Name me

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	16. Chapter 15

**The cat last time was Purdy**

 **LittleGrayOwl won name that cat with Runningstream!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 16**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 15**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 8**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **xxRainmistxx: 4**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 1**

 **Poem:**

Half of my life you see,

Was based off of revenge,

For a murder that never happened,

I made a journey for no reason,

But learned lots of things on the way,

About life,

Friendship,

I found peace,

I was the leader of the clan,

When I was alive,

And now there is peace,

As I live out my life in StarClan.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a small gray she-cat with very pale blue eyes. I look like a ghost to many cats, probably from my old age. I was the Windclan medicine cat but I retired.

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	17. Chapter 16

**The cat last time was Tallstar!**

 **A Faded Soul won name that cat with Wispflower !**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 16**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 15**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Animal4life: 7**

 **xxRainmistxx: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Poem:**

I had to give you up,

I'm sorry dear,

It was to save the clans,

They will protect you I promise,

I promised you,

I'll always be there

Watching my kits while you're sitting beside me

 **Sorry the poem was so bad :b**

 **Name that cat**

I'm a dark ginger tom with white stripes down my back. I'm missing an eye from a battle and I can be very snappy. Name me!

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	18. Chapter 17

**The cat last time was Bluestar!**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky won name that cat with Weaselclaw!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 18**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 18**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **xxRainmistxx: 7**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 4**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Poem:**

I wasn't talked about very much,

I was just given kits,

Kits from my fellow queen who died,

Kits that were from another clan,

I still loved them with all my heart,

Their father came to our clan too,

To take care of them,

But the father left in the end,

Went back to his own clan

 **Let's see if you can figure it out**

 **Name that cat**

I'm a silver tom with dark gray patches on my eye and on my tail. I have extremely long fur and a warrior of Riverclan. I stand up for what's right. Namee meee!

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	19. Chapter 18

**The cat last time was Greenflower but Mosspelt worked to!**

 **River of Broken Souls won name that cat with Stormsky!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 18**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 18**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 13**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **xxRainmistxx: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Poem:**

You see I'm dead,

Like most of the cats you know,

I died from some thing,

Saving my friend,

 _Pack pack. Kill kill._

 **Let's see if you can figure it out**

 **Name that cat**

I am a small fluffy black and white kit with big green eyes. I'm very nervous but I like to help. N-name me...

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	20. Chapter 19

**The cat last time was Swiftpaw!**

 **Pheonixwarrior123 won name that cat with Littlekit!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 18**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 18**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 12**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 8**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **Poem:**

I'm less known,

But I knew a lot of cats,

From when they were kits,

You see I was a queen,

With a duty to protect,

I was the leaders mate,

A loyal riverclan cat,

He died thou,

And was replaced by another Nobel leader,

A cat I helped as he was a kit

Guess me

 **Let's see if you can figure it out**

 **Name that cat**

I am a small golden brown she-cat with hazel eyes and white paws. I'm cheerful and funny and I love to goof around. I'm a member of Windclan

 **That's all for now. Happy guessing!**

 **:D**

 **-Sunmist**


	21. Chapter 20

**The cat last time was Echomist!**

 **JinixiZephyr won name that cat with Honeyblaze!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 21**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 20**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 12**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 8**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **JinixiZephyr** **: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **A Faded Soul: 1**

 **Poem:**

They call me unloyal some times,

But they don't understand,

You could look throughout the warrior cats,

And find not one cat as loyal as me,

J may have come from a different clan,

I may of had to leave on a journey for a while,

But I always came back,

I never abandoned my new clan.

 **Name that cat**

I am a rouge that joined the clans not long ago. I'm exceedingly neverous an scared very easily. I am a gray tom with black stripes and pale green eyes. I joined ThunderClan. Name me!

 **Merry early Christmas everyone :D. Happy guessing!**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **-Sunmist**


	22. Chapter 21

**The cat last time was Tawnypelt!**

 **SerenityPanda won name that cat with Bumbleleap!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 23**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 20**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 15**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 9**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **JinixiZephyr** **: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **A Faded Soul: 1**

 **Poem:**

My life was cut short

One heartbeat in terror,

And flash,

It's gone just like that,

At the smash of a two-leg monster,

I left my mate,

My sister,

My kit behind.

 **Name that cat**

I'm a ragged dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. I scare others easily and I am actually very friendly. My broth clan was ThunderClan but I was shortly taken to WindClan to be with my father.

 **WINTER BREAK WHOOHOO!**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year everybody!**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **-Sunmist**


	23. Chapter 22

**The cat last time was Snowfur!**

 **dragonwritergirl1122 won name that cat with Tigershadow!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 27**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 20**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 15**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **JinixiZephyr** **: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **A Faded Soul: 1**

 **Poem:**

Though we may seem different,

We love each other the same,

We are always there for each other ,

To help each other,

Us two sisters,

A bond never broken,

She took in my kits,

I'm forever grateful,

 **Name that cat**

I'm a pretty silver tabby with bright green eyes and a white chest and paws. I'm sweet and kind but I can be strict at some times. I was choosen to serve in the medicine cat den and I'm a proud member of RiverClan.

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **-Sunmist**


	24. Chapter 23

**The cat last time was Leafpool!**

 **Briardust won name that cat with Silversage!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 28**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 20**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 15**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **Animal4life: 10**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **JinixiZephyr** **: 3**

 **Emojiswagger123: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **A Faded Soul: 1**

 **Poem:**

,I may not share the belief in StarClan,

But I'm as loyal as any ThunderClan cat could be,

I love my mate, my kits, my clan,

I was tempted away,

And found my way home,

Forever I shall be,

A warrior,

A father,

A loyal clanmate

 **Say what In your review if you think that was a terrible poem :b**

 **Name that cat**

.I am a dark brown tabby tom with white splotches on my face, back, and tail. I have bright green eyes and I am a senior warrior in ShadowClan. Name meee!

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **Sorry I've been so slow with updating**

 **-Sunmist**


	25. Chapter 24

**The cat last time was Cloudtail!**

 **AxelKatt won name that cat with Willowsplash!**

 **Stats**

 **dragonwritergirl112: 29**

 **Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky: 20**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: 14**

 **xxRainmistxx: 15**

 **(Guest)bear: 14**

 **Animalforlife: 12**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan: 10**

 **(Guest) LittleGrayOwl: 9**

 **Jasper the walking Gay Dream: 6**

 **(Guest)jayfeather: 5**

 **Tigerlili33456: 5**

 **Amberstar(guest): 5**

 **River of Broken Souls: 5**

 **Featherfalls' Lullaby: 3**

 **Dawnydawnnose(guest) : 3**

 **Starrysong of Natureclan: 3**

 **Calli the Thanksgiving Goddess: 3**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: 3**

 **Pheonixwarrior123: 3**

 **JinixiZephyr** **: 3**

 **Emojiswagger123: 3**

 **Hazeldapple: 3**

 **AxelKatt: 3**

 **(Guest) Guest568866: 2**

 **Unicorn brownies (guest): 2**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: 2**

 **Didbd(guest): 1**

 **A Faded Soul: 1**

 **Okay everyone, these updates might take a bit longer until this problem is fixed on my writing device :(**

 **Poem:**

I've always wanted to be happy,

But my life was cut short,

I gained happiness,

In a different way,

I love him on after death,

And wished he would move on,

Continue with his life,

And I'm glad,

Glad he's moved on,

Happy again.

 **Yeah...**

 **Name that cat**

I am a cream she-cat with hazel eyes and gray paws. I'm always happy and like to eat fish though I hate swimming. I am a happy member of RiverClan.

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **-Sunmist**


End file.
